In a Dream
by Chesee-ssu
Summary: Mendobrak pintu kamarnya, mengajaknya ke kafe yang baru buka di terik siang. Ada yang aneh dengan Ino hari ini. Ada apa ini? / "Kita berada di dalam mimpi, jenius." / Untuk SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher: Choco Dream


**In a Dream**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story by Chesee-ssu**

 **Tidak ada keuntungan materi dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini. Hanya kepuasan batin.**

 **Untuk SIVE 2018 - ShikaIno's Dream Catcher: Choco Dream  
** _ **Escape Reality and Live Your Dream!**_

* * *

 _Happy reading …._

* * *

"Shikamaru, ayo!"

Seruan Ino yang berjalan di depannya membuatnya mengesah. Pergi ketika matahari berada di atas kepala bukanlah hal yang ia sukai. Panas. Belum lagi jika bepergian ke tempat ramai seperti distrik perbelanjaan, penderitaannya menjadi dua kali lipat. Panas dan ramai. Oh, ia hampir lupa, gadis yang sedang menarik-narik tangannya penuh semangat itu pun juga penderitaan baginya. Oke, jadi penderitaannya bertambah menjadi tiga kali lipat. Panas, ramai, dan Ino Yamanaka, si gadis merepotkan.

Kadang, teman sedari kecilnya itu terlalu bersemangat dalam berbagai hal, bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti _valentine_. Entah kenapa, teman semasa kecilnya itu dengan seenak jidat datang ke rumahnya dan mendobrak pintu kamarnya ketika ia sedang asik membaca novel misteri yang ia pinjam dari Kiba. Berkata, "Hei, ada kafe baru buka di distrik perbelanjaan Konoha. Ayo kita pergi ke sana!" dan tanpa menanyakan persetujuannya ia ditarik keluar dari kamar. Ibunya tak berkata apa-apa, hanya terkekeh dan berucap agar mereka hati-hati di jalan.

Dan sekarang, Shikamaru tidak tahu lagi, ia biarkan dirinya diseret Ino ditengah keramaian. Ino sendiri pun tampak tak terlalu peduli, hanya terus menyenandungkan lagu-lagu yang bahkan Shikamaru tidak pernah dengar.

"Ino," Shikamaru akhirnya melepas pegangan tangan Ino. Senandung yang ia lantunkan menghilang, kepalanya menoleh dan wajah ayu itu menampakkan raut kebingungan.

"Kenapa berhenti Shikamaru? Kau tidak mau pergi ke kafe itu?"

"Bukan begitu, aku hanya ...," Shikamaru terdiam sebentar, mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Kenapa kau mengajakku? Maksudku, kenapa aku? Kau bisa ajak yang lain, 'kan? Sakura, Chouji, atau bahkan Sasuke sekalipun. Sasuke kan sudah kembali ke Konoha, jadi—"

Telunjuk Ino membungkam mulut Shikamaru. Bibir tipisnya tersenyum.

"Hanya kau yang bisa kuajak. Jadi jangan cerewet." Tangan Ino kembali menggenggam pergelangan Shikamaru, kali ini lebih erat. "Sebentar lagi sampai. Tapi aku yakin kau akan suka kafenya."

Shikamaru tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya melihat punggung mungil yang berada di depannya. Menuntunnya.

* * *

Ino benar, ia suka kafenya.

Ah, ralat, dekorasi kafenya.

Dekorasi kafenya sederhana, tapi terlihat unik karena mungkin ... baru pertama kali ia melihat kafe yang penuh dengan rak buku di Konoha. Sepanjang ia menyusuri rak buku, ia menemukan banyak buku-buku yang menarik minatnya. Walau ia bukan maniak buku, tapi sepertinya sekali-sekali datang ke kafe ini ketika sedang tidak ada misi bukanlah hal yang buruk.

"Sudah kuduga, kau pasti suka."

"Seleramu bagus dalam memilih kafe." Shikamaru mengambil salah satu buku lalu menduduki bangku yang berada di dekat rak. Ino pun sama, duduk berhadapan, senyum secerah matahari Ino keluar, membuat Shikamaru buta sesaat.

"Kau mau pesan apa? Karena hari pertama buka, jadi kafenya memberi diskon tujuh puluh persen pada pelanggan yang berpasangan."

Shikamaru menautkan kedua alisnya. "Jadi kau mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk diskon?"

"Yap. Oh, tapi bukan itu alasanku mengajakku kemari."

Sebelum Shikamaru bertanya lagi, pelayan kafe dengan ramah menyapa mereka, menanyakan apa saja yang ingin mereka pesan. Shikamaru memesan kopi hitam dan _choco lava_ , sedangkan Ino memesan _mousse cake_ dan jus apel. Sang pelayan tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa pesanan akan siap dalam dua puluh menit.

"Jadi," Shikamaru menatap Ino penuh selidik. "Bisa jelaskan alasanmu yang lain? Selain mengajakku ke sini hanya untuk berburu diskon?"

"Hahaha, ayolah. Hari ini kau serius sekali."

"Dan hari ini kau aneh sekali." Shikamaru menatap tajam Ino yang hampir saja tertawa. "Aku serius. Oke? Maksudku. Kau memang cerewet, tapi kau bukan pemaksa, dan juga tukang dobrak kamar orang. Aku merasa ... kau bukan kau yang biasanya."

Senyuman Ino mengembang, tepuk tangan dari gadis itu mengudara. "Oho, instingmu luar biasa sekali. Sudah tiga bulan koma dan kau baru menyadari kalau aku bukan _Ino_ yang biasanya? Wah, jenius sekali."

 _Setidaknya Ino yang ini memiliki kemampuan sarkasme yang luar biasa._ Shikamaru membatin, sebelum ia menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari ucapan yang dilontarkan Ino.

"Tunggu ... koma? Aku?" Rasa percaya tidak menyelimuti dirinya. Hei, dia di sini sehat seratus persen, mana mungkin ia terbaring tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit disertai alat untuk menyambung hidupnya? Itu tidak masuk akal.

"Sekarang kita ada di dalam mimpi, Jenius." Shikamaru mengernyit tak suka, panggilan jenius membuatnya risih. "Masih tidak percaya? Kaupikir selama tiga bulan ini kenapa kita selalu bersama? Oh, ralat, hanya ada aku, ibumu, dan ibuku. Selebihnya? Kau lihat sendiri, aku sendiri bahkan tidak mengenali mereka."

Pandangan Shikamaru menjelajah seluruh kafe yang hampir penuh, sungguh, Ino benar. Orang-orang yang berada di sana terlihat asing, bahkan tadi pelayannya juga. Kenapa bisa ia terjebak dalam mimpi?

"Permisi, ini pesanannya." Shikamaru tersentak dan seketika pikirannya buyar saat pelayan menaruh pesanan mereka di atas meja. Ucapan terima kasih dari Ino beserta senyum sopan dari sang pelayan tertangkap di lensa matanya. Sang pelayan pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan meja mereka.

Kini Shikamaru masih melihat Ino yang melahap _mousse cake_ dengan satu gigitan besar. Kalau Ino yang ia kenal melihat ini, bisa jadi dia akan mengamuk karena merusak citranya yang anggun saat makan.

"Aku tahu kau bertanya-tanya kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Tapi, hei, makan saja dulu, oke? Nikmati keadaan sekarang."

"Ini hanya mimpi, jadi makanan ini hanya—"

"Sssttt," Ino menatap mata Shikamaru. "Makan saja, oke. Ini enak."

"Tapi setelah ini kau janji harus cerita padaku apa yang terjadi."

"Baiklah ..., makan dulu lalu baca buku yang kau ambil tadi, kemudian mari kita bicarakan masalah utamanya. Oke, Jenius?"

"Berhenti memanggilku _jenius_."

* * *

Setelah satu jam berada di kafe itu, akhirnya mereka pun berganti destinasi. Dan lagi-lagi Shikamaru harus bercumbu teriknya mentari dan sesaknya jalan yang ia lewati. Sama seperti tadi, pasrah diseret sang gadis, mengikutinya bagai air yang mengalir. Tap, tap, tap. Tak terasa tujuan sudah di depan mata.

Lapangan kosong berumput segar yang sering Shikamaru kunjungi.

"Bahkan dalam mimpi juga ada tempat ini?"

"Oh, ayolah, ini mimpi. Apapun bisa terjadi." Ino melepas genggamannya dan mendahului Shikamaru, kemudian gadis itu duduk sembari menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. "Ayo, sini."

Shikamaru tidak bisa menolak, tentu saja. Dengan langkah terseret, ia berjalan mendekati persona serupa bunga matahari itu.

"Hahh, bahkan di mimpi pun kau masih saja pemalas."

"Berisik." Shikamaru pun mendaratkan bokongnya. "Jelaskan padaku. Semuanya."

"Baiklah, baiklah. Tapi ... kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Shikamaru mengernyit. "Ingat apa?"

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menjentikkan jarinya. Dan, _voila_ , kini tercipta replika mereka berdua yang sedang berada di medan perang. Di mana saat itu mereka tengah melawan Madara dan antek-anteknya. Kembali berfokus pada mereka, dengan latar belakang pertempuran dan bau anyir darah, Shikamaru memeluk Ino yang sedang meregang nyawa. Berusaha menahan tangis mati-matian. Chouji yang berada di sampingnya sudah menangis terlebih dahulu, ujung lengan bajunya basah akibat mengusap air mata.

Pertunjukan itu berakhir ketika Ino menepukkan tangannya. Replika yang mereka saksikan memudar lalu menghilang. Kini lapangan itu kembali kosong. Hanya tinggal mereka berdua dan salah satu di antara mereka masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sudah ingat?"

Shikamaru masih tidak bisa merespon apa-apa, Ino paham. Ino paham betapa tersakitinya ia saat memori yang ia hapus sepenuhnya kembali datang. Perlahan, Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Ino, matanya memancarkan makna yang tak dapat didefinisikan.

"Ini salahku. Harusnya aku bisa melindungimu saat itu." Tangannya mencoba menyentuh pipi Ino. Lembut. "Andai aku—"

"Tidak usah berandai-andai. Tidak ada gunanya." Senyuman Ino tak mampu menyembuhkan luka batin Shikamaru sekarang. "Tujuanku ke sini bukan untuk mengingatkanmu akan hal itu. Tujuanku ke sini adalah untuk membawamu pulang. Bibi Yoshino, Chouji, Naruto, mereka semua menunggumu pulang."

"Aku tidak bisa, Ino." Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya, mengesah frustrasi. Ino mengusap punggung Shikamaru pelan.

"Kau ... tidak bisa karena tak bisa menerima bahwa aku sudah _pergi_ , bukan? Itu bukan salahmu, Shika. Percayalah padaku." Punggung tangan Ino menyentuh pipi Shikamaru, ada jejak air mata di sana. "Kalau kau terus menyalahkan dirimu. Aku akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena aku yang membuatmu koma."

"Tidak! Aku lakukan itu untuk melindungimu. Itu bukan salahmu." Secepat Shikamaru mendongakkan kepalanya, secepat itu pulalah kecupan yang Ino berikan di dahinya. Shikamaru terperangah, otaknya mendadak berhenti bekerja.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah. Demi aku, demi ibumu, dan demi teman-teman kita." Shikamaru mengusap pipi Ino yang berlinang air mata. "Kumohon."

Tak ada yang dapat Shikamaru ucapkan, hanya saja tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, mendekap gadis itu erat-erat. Menikmati hangat tubuh dan aroma bunga cempaka kuning yang memenuhi paru-parunya. Sebelum ia pulang, akan ia nikmati momen ini setiap detiknya.

"Kau tahu. Penyesalan yang terbesar dalam hidupku adalah … aku tak sempat mengatakan bahwa ... aku tak menyangka bahwa mencintaimu benar-benar merepotkan."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku juga tidak menyangka akan mencintai sosok pemalas sepertimu."

Shikamaru melepas pelukan mereka, menatap mata sebiru air itu penuh makna. "Apa kau menyesal karena menyukaiku?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Aku bahagia karena perasaanku terbalas."

Perlahan, semua yang berada di depan mata Shikamaru memudar. Langit biru pelan-pelan memudar, menjadi abu-abu kemudian retak, menjadi kepingan-kepingan kecil dan menghilang, rerumputan mengering, bahkan sosok yang selalu ia puja menjadi transparan. Shikamaru mencoba memegang tangannya, tapi tak bisa, Ino menjadi tembus pandang.

Tak lama kemudian, setitik cahaya mulai muncul lalu membesar, dan terus membesar, membuat matanya terbakar.

Kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

"—maru! Shikamaru!"

Visinya yang memburam perlahan mulai jelas. Ia melihat ibunya meneriakan namanya, menangis bahagia melihatnya sadar. Chouji yang tadi berada di samping ibunya, kini berlari keluar kamar. Sedikit banyak, tadi ia mendengar agar Chouji memanggil Sakura untuk memeriksanya. Kalau saja alat penopang hidupnya tidak ada saat ini, mungkin ia akan mengatakan "Merepotkan." Pada ibunya dan memeluknya erat. Lalu meminta maaf karena membuat ibunya khawatir selama tiga bulan terakhir.

Dari jendela, ekor mata Shikamaru menangkap sosok Sakura dan seorang suster yang menuju kamarnya, Chouji mengekor di belakang Sakura seraya berjalan tergesa-gesa.

"Bibi, maaf. Tapi bisa tinggalkan Shikamaru dulu? Aku ingin memeriksa keadaannya sebentar." Ibunya pun menurut dan keluar dari kamar. Hanya menyisakan mereka bertiga di dalam kamar.

Sakura tak bisa menahan tangisnya, air matanya tumpah melihat Shikamaru di depannya. Senyum lebar terukir di wajahnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Shikamaru."

* * *

 **a/n: haloo, apa kabar? Kali ini saya mencoba menulis lagi walau endingnya ga banget dan ceritanya juga kurang XD. Dan oh, cerita ini untuk event SIVE. Yap, eventnya ShikaIno Valentine ^^ jadi kalau ada yang mau ikut bisa tanya-tanya di Yola-ShikaIno atau ke grup ShikaIno Purple Haze untuk lebih lanjut.** **Makasih ya yang udah baca, kritik dan saran sungguh sangat diapresiasi.**

 **salam, keju.**


End file.
